


Sleepy boi

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child!squip, Human AU, M/M, Slurred words, sleepy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The squip is sleepy.





	Sleepy boi

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: For Meremy dads can you have the squip can Jeremy and Michael Dad and Papa by accident?
> 
> Wanna make a request for this series? Either put it in the comments or go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Squip sat in the living room. His head dipped forward before jerk up again. He hadn't been feeling good for a few days so Jeremy gave him some medicine as to see if it could help. Currently he was trying not to fall asleep. He stood up with help of the short coffee table and stumbled over to Jeremy and Michael. The two were talking in the kitchen with Christine. The girl had came over to visit.

Squip patted Michael's leg since he was closer to walk to "Daddy, 'M sllep," he said, more slurred out.

Michael laughed nervously and picked up the smaller boy "I gonna put Sammy to bed," he said. Jeremy nodded as Christine smiled.

 

Michael placed Squip down on the bed "Alright Squip, I'm gonna go back," he said.

The squip giggled "Nigt daddy," he said then fell asleep. Michael laughed at the sudden action.

 

Christine waved at Michael when he returned "So is it weird?" she asked.

Michael looked confused "What 'it'?" he countered.

Christine tilted her head to the hallway "When Sammy case you Daddy or Papa?" she asked.

Michael shrugged "Sometimes but he rarely calls us that," he explained.

A little blond popped from the hallway "Papap, booc!" Sammy said holding up a book.

Jeremy laughed "Alright Sammy," he replied and lead the child to his room.

Christine smiled "Well I should go, you two have a little tired monster to deal with," she said, slowly raising.

Michael stood "We'll see you around Christine," he said.


End file.
